No Point
by HobbitNElf
Summary: What does a bed, poker, 3 rampid fan girls, 3 hot dudes, and a little black bird named Johnny Run VIII have in common? Well nothing of course! But they're all in this story! Rock On, Read On.


**Gwen- I'm the elf.**

**Miriel- I'm the hobbit. **

**And this is our first fanfic! YAY! We are very happy so please R&R. **

**Disclaimer- We do not own any LotR characters, place, or anything else. But we wish we owned Pippin, Frodo, and Legolas. Yeah, read on!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Once upon a time in a land called Middle Earth there was a hobbit. A hobbit named Frodo Baggins and he was very HOT. And he was nice and crap like that but who cares? He was hot. He also had a cousin named Peregrin Took who was even hotter then him. Which was saying a lot. There was Legolas the Elf. Now, he was pretty darn hot. Yes, they were all hot. But I am sorry to say, actually I'm not that sorry to say, that they were all taken. HAHAHA. In your face.

By Amelia, Shelly, and Veronica. Amelia was dating Legolas. Shelly was dating Frodo. And Veronica had Pippin. Lucky her. "HAHAHA! I have him. You don't." Veronica shouted. "Have who?" Amelia asked. "Have YOU!" Veronica said as her eye was twitching. "No you don't." Amelia responded. Veronica shrugged her shoulders and ran off into the woods. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed. Only to realize that Pippin DIDN'T live in the forest.

Now this story takes place in a bed under the covers. With all of them under it. They were having a lot of fun playing a game. A game called...**POKER**. "Got any fours?" Frodo asked. "No. Go fish." Legolas responded. "That's not poker!" Amelia shouted. "Where's Veronica?" Pippin asked as they heard someone scream, "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Then a crash was heard. "THE SKY, IT IS FALLING! YOU ALL SAID I WAS CRAZY! I'M NOT!" Shelly screamed. But Veronica pulled the sheets off everyone. "OMG." She said, "Your playing Poker. And without me?" "No it's go pet the fish." Pippin yelled. "NAZGULLS!" Frodo yelled making everyone run around in circles. But it was only a bird. A little black bird who goes by the name Johnny Run VIII.

"Legolas ready your wand!" Harry Potter yelled. Immediately everyone stopped. "Why are you here?" Shelly asked. "Because." He said. "Because why?" Shelby said. "Because because." "Because because why?" "Because because because." "Because because because why?" The Legolas (yes, The Legolas) shot Harry. But don't worry he didn't die. No one dies. Suddenly Legolas shot Johnny Run VIII. And he died.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! He was my father!" yelled Pippin. "Liar." They all shouted back. "Johnny Run VIII shall have his revenge!" "How can he have Revenge if he is dead?" Amelia asked. "Question, you should not the ways of Johnny." Legolas said. "Listen to Legolas, yes." Frodo said. "Do you people enjoy confusing me?" Veronica asked.

A piano came out of nowhere and Veronica sat down and began to play 'Phantom of the Opera' theme. "DOOOO! DODODOOO! DODODOO! DODODOO!" Then Christine Daae came out. "Angel of Music. I'm here." She cried. "Come over here, my dear." Shelly said. Christine walked to the voice and Shelly attacked her. "AHHH! Angel save ME!" "He won't! HAHAHA! He won't!" Shelly yelled.

"I am here Padme!" Anakin cried out. Then he saw Christine, "Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were Padme!" "Save me, anyways!" Christine cried. But Anakin was gone. The song ended. "Again!" Veronica cried. Christine disappears. "Where did she go?" Legolas asked. "Who cares!" Pippin cried. "Let's play Go Fish." Frodo said. "Poker." Amelia said. "Gesundheit!" Frodo responded. "Sorry, I don't speak French." Pippin said happily. So they all went back to playing Go fish or Poker or whatever the game was called. But Johnny Run VIII would get his REVENGE! "WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Veronica yelled.

The End. Fin. You Can Go Now. It's Over. The End.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NO ANIMALS WERE HARMED WHILE MAKING THIS FANFIC AND WE DON'T ADVISE YOU TO GO OFF AND SHOOT ANY BIRDS NAMED JOHNNY RUN VIII. **

**And this is our first fanfic! YAY! We are very happy so please R&R. ROCK ON, READ ON.**


End file.
